Conventional absorbent articles are manufactured by combining a liquid permeable or pervious, hydrophilic or semi hydrophilic topsheet (1), a fibrous material, an absorbent core (5) and a liquid impermeable or impervious material backsheet (6). Topsheet (1) and backsheet (6) referring to the relative position of said sheets with respect to the absorbent core (5).
Absorbent cores are generally composed of fluff and super absorbent polymer (SAP) particles (21).
Multi-layered absorbent articles may comprise an additional acquisition (2) and dispersion layers (3, 4), or conventional ADL (19), having at least 3 functions. The top layer is an acquisition layer (2), which is suitable to rapidly acquire the liquid and transmit it to the distribution layers (3, 4) placed underneath the acquisition layer (2). Said distribution layers allow the liquid to migrate away from the user. A third function is to prevent rewetting by the liquid.
A multilayered ADL is disclosed in Belgian patent BE 1 018 052 which relates to an improved multilayered ADL system comprising a 3 layers acquisition (2) and distribution layers (3, 4) improving the distribution of the liquid (FIG. 2). Acquisition layers (2) are generally composed of coarse hydrophilic or hydrophobic fibers that quickly transmit the liquid by capillarity to the dispersion layers. Said dispersion layers generally comprise hydrophilic material and fibers suitable in hygiene articles such as profiled or shaped multilobal fibers ranging from 0.7 to 30 dtex and preferably from 1.5 to 7 dtex.
SAP Particles
Typical SAP particles (21) are composed of crosslinked hydrophilic polymers chains capable of absorbing about a 10 time water uptake based on the weight of the dried particles. Hydrophilic polymers are either natural or synthetic polymers or a mixture of both types. Common natural polymers include cellulose-based polymer such as cellulose or starch eventually modified by additional hydrophilic functions for example carboxylates, phosphonate or sulfoxylate. Synthetic hydrophilic polymers are generally a polyether or a polyacrylate based polymer.
SAP particles (21) can advantageously be coated or partially coated. The additional coating improves or provides additional properties to the SAP particles (21) such as a better body fluid absorbing capacity, a better adhesion of the particles to the surrounding, an improved capacity for transportation of liquids or better mechanical properties.
Absorbent Cores
Absorbent cores generally comprise a mixture of SAP particles (21) and a substrate (23) such as fibers, layers, fluff or any combination thereof.
When the absorbent core is wetted, the SAP particles (21) are able to absorb a large amount of liquid; however wet SAP particles (21) are subject to swelling thus forming a gel with the adjacent swollen SAP particles (21). Said gel formation can block the liquid transmission into the interior of the absorbent core.
As consequence, gel blocking leads to potential leakage and/or rewettability issues. To prevent gel blocking and to improve the fluid absorbent capacity of the absorbent core, individual SAP particle (21) have to be sufficiently distant from one another. This is generally obtained by mixing the SAP particles (21) with cellulose-based fluff.
Thinner absorbent core can also be obtained by reducing the amount of fluff used in the composition of the absorbent core.
For examples, U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,331 discloses a fluffless absorbent core comprising SAP granular material such as acrylate or a biodegradable material firmly bonded to a support layer such as paper or non-woven fabric. The adhesive used to glue the superabsorbent granular component to the main support layer is applied by spraying.
It is known from US 2003/175418 and US 2002/0090453 a method to prevent particle loss and agglomeration. These patents disclose a process for stably affixing SAP powder onto substrates such as a sheet, film, foam or fiber treated with a curable liquid resin or solution of curable resin such as a thermoplastic resinous powder. SAP powder is applied to the surface of a polymeric material and coated with a curable liquid resin and then cured, by heating. The absorbent film obtained has reduced particle agglomeration and particle loss. Alternatively, the SAP powder is coated with a resinous material and applied to the surface of a polymeric material and cured. Absorbent film obtained accordingly can be interposed between sheets to form an absorbent core.
WO 03/092757 also discloses a method to prepare a fluffless absorbent core composed of sheets of SAP particles and plasticizer. The plasticizer is sprayed onto the SAP particles followed by a thermal pressing. The plasticizer improving the flexibility and structural integrity to the sheet without imparting the rewettability and the acquisition rates of the absorbent core. The method disclosed also facilitates the manufacturing of absorbent articles.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,674 a liquid absorbent device wherein superabsorbent polymer particles are deposit in predetermined patterns, such as parallel stripes to leave uncovered areas for capillary flow of liquid from saturated to unsaturated areas of the layer.
To improve the liquid retention of absorbent articles, it is also known to prepare a multilayered absorbent core. For example, US 2003/135178 discloses an absorbent laminate core comprising an upper and a lower layer and inner layers wherein one of the inner layers is a central fibrous layer such as tow fibers containing SAP. The other inner layer is a layer selected from an acquisition layer, a distribution layer, an additional fibrous layer optionally containing SAP, a wicking layer, a storage layer, or combinations and fragments thereof.
Multilayered absorbent core may also be obtained from the combination of an absorbent layer or storage layer with a conventional ADL (19) in a unitary structure to form an absorbent core. Unitary absorbent core also generally have a reduced thickness and facilitate the processing of absorbent articles.
Some examples of unitary absorbent cores are disclosed in WO 92/11831. It is known from this document an absorbent article comprising a liquid pervious topsheet, a liquid impervious backsheet and a multi-layered absorbent core positioned between the topsheet and the backsheet. Said absorbent core comprising a multi-layered absorbent body comprising acquisition/distribution layers and a storage layers positioned subjacent each acquisition layer and comprising an absorbent gelling material. A wrapped multi-layered absorbent body is obtained by wrapping the multi-layered absorbent with fluid transporting wrapping.
WO 91/11163 discloses an absorbent structure having an ADL comprising binding means and chemically stiffened cellulosic fibers, preferably curled and a fluid storage layer positioned beneath each ADL comprising SAP particles with an average diameter of 400 to 700 microns and carrier means for the SAP particles.
WO 00/41882 discloses a 2 plies absorbent structure, each ply comprises SAP particles in different concentration and dispersed either homogeneously within a matrix of fibers and binder or placed in discrete locations or zones such as lanes within the structure.
Each ply is composed of several stratums in liquid communication. The different density of the 2 plies creating a capillary tension gradient between the plies.
US 2008/312625, US 2008/312632 and US 2008/3126621 disclose a substantially cellulose free absorbent core comprising 2 absorbent layers each having a substrate comprising SAP particles and thermoplastic adhesive covering the SAP particles. The 2 absorbent layers are jointed together such that a portion of the thermoplastic adhesive of the 2 absorbent layers is in contact. The 2 absorbent layers being combined together such the respective patterns of absorbent particulate polymer material are offset from one another.
It is known from US 2007/027436 a thin, conformable and flexible absorbent article comprising a fluid permeable topsheet, a backsheet joined to said topsheet about a periphery of said absorbent article and a core disposed between said topsheet and said backsheet, said core comprising a storage layer containing superabsorbent material and an acquisition/storage layer containing superabsorbent material.
With regard to the cited prior art there is a need to improve unitary absorbent structures which provide comfort to the users, a higher absorption ability, mechanical stability, thinness, low rewettability and which are easy to process in an absorbent article.